1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly related to holders for fishing rods. In one of its more specific embodiments, the present invention is concerned with an improved fishing rod holder which is especially useful for holding and tending a fishing rod and reel when surf fishing from a sandy beach, or when fishing from an earthen shoreline. The invention is also concerned with a novel method of producing the fishing rod holder of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of fishing rod holders have been proposed heretofore. However, in general the prior art fishing rod holders have one or more serious deficiencies and thus are not entirely satisfactory in all respects.
For example, it is recognized by skilled fisherman that a fishing rod should be pulled up and straight back from the general direction of the attached fishing line immediately upon getting a strike, i.e., at the time that a fish takes the baited hook and attempts to swim away therewith. This action must be taken very quickly in order to set the hook and thus catch the striking fish before it senses danger. It is also very desirable to maintain a taut fishing line after setting the hook, and thereby prevent the fish from throwing the hook and escaping. There usually is no problem in these respects in instances where an avid experienced fisherman holds the fishing rod directly in his hands.
In instances where the fisherman tires after an extended period of vigorous fishing or otherwise desires to give little or no attention to the fishing rod, it is common practice to use a prior art fishing rod holder to hold and tend the fishing rod. As a general rule, the prior art fishing rod holders are not capable of holding and tending a fishing rod in a proper fishing position with little or no attention until obtaining a strike, and then allow the fisherman to immediately and rapidly pull up and back on the fishing rod to thereby quickly set the hook without giving warning to the striking fish.
The prior art fishing rod holders also do not have a combination of desirable secondary features. For example, as a general rule they are not strong and durable, light in weight, easily portable from fishing site to fishing site, and of a unitary construction which eliminates the possibility of losing one or more pieces when moving frequently on a fishing trip. The prior art fishing rod holders also do not permit a wide degree of flexibility when fishing in both fresh and salt water.
As a result of the foregoing and still other deficiencies well known to those skilled in this art, fishermen have long sought an entirely satisfactory fishing rod holder. However, one has not been available prior to the present invention in spite of the long standing need therefor.